Yang and Blake Got A Cat
by tiffanywillow
Summary: One-shot. Yang surprised Blake with a kitten... Short fluff piece.


_A.N. Hello my dear readers. This is my first attempt at writing RWBY fluff._

 _I've been working on a triple crossover story_

 _and I needed to get into the heads of these two girls..._

 _and voila! A fluff story was born._

* * *

 **Yang and Blake Got a Cat**

Yang peeked into the oven again as she tapped her feet impatiently. Who knew baking a cake would take this long.

She dashed out to the living room and continued her task of decorating it. "Happy Valentine's Day". A cheesy banner was hung but she knew Blake loved cheesy. Speaking of cheesy...

Yang raced back to check the cheesecake. She glanced down at her watch and counted the minutes till the cake would be done. Looked like Blake would be home before the cake's even done.

A rustle came from the other room. "Oh shoot.." Yang raced out to check inside the gift box. "Awww, you are okay." The blonde reached into her pocket and got a tiny jinggly ball. She tossed it into the box before closing the lid.

"Okay. Decoration, done. Cake, almost done. Gift, checked." Yang glanced down at her outfit and readjusted her bra. "Sexiness, double checked."

Just then, the locked turned and the door opened. Blake came in holding a stack of books. Her eyes widen and her cat ears perked as she looked at the newly decorated living room. Rose pedals on the floor. Take out boxes on the dining table. A faint whiff of delicious cake coming from the kitchen. Blake smiled.

"Dear Blake, please have a seat." Yang pulled out a chair. "Normally, we do the gift exchange after dinner, but this one can't wait."

"Um...okay." Blake's curiosity is peaked. On top of that, her nose started to twitch. A tickle, ever so slight...

Yang walked up holding a box with holes in it. She gingerly placed it on Blake's laps. "Happy Valentine's day."

"Oh no..." Blake's face paled and quickly shoved the box back into Yang's hands and turned around. Before Yang could ask questions, Blake broke out into a violent fit of sneezing.

"Are you okay?" Yang took off the lid and scoop up a tiny black kitten. She smiled sheepishly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Blake wiped the tears from her eyes as she inhaled sharply. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another bout of sneezing.

Yang cradled the kitten as she waited. "Wait a minute. Are you...don't tell me...are you..."

Blake sent a death glare to Yang. The blonde's grin broke wider. "You are allergic to cats?"

"I...*sneeze* am...*sneeze* you ***** sneeze * should've asked."

Yang brought the kitten up to Blake's eye level. "I didn't buy her. Found her all alone outside and she was so skinny and scared. I couldn't just leave her there..."

Blake's eyes softened. "Poor thing...did you see any other cats nearby? Maybe she got separated from her family..."

Yang continued to pet the tiny kitten, earning a happy purr from the feline. "Okay, maybe I'll ask around to see if anyone wants to adopt her, but she's staying with us for a while. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. I thought you would totally be a _cat person_ , you know..."

Blake put a finger on Yang's lips. "No. More. Puns."

Yang pretended to pout. Then she raised the kitten's paw and spoke in a high-pitch voice.. "Blakey...can I stay here for a few days? Pwetty pweaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Oh my god." Blake's face suddenly went blank. "I think my uterus just twitched..."

Yang tilted her head back in a roaring laugh. The kitten struggled free and dashed out of the blonde's embrace. She strutted up to Blake and wrapped its tiny tail around Blake's boot, marking the faunus with her scent.

Blake continued to stare at the little fur ball. She bent down and picked up the kitten, even though her eyes were swelling up and she could feel another sneeze coming, she couldn't help but melt a little.

The cat jumped onto Blake's head and started to chew on Blake's cat ears.

A smile finally appeared on the faunus's face. "Yeah..maybe she can stay with us for a little bit longer..."


End file.
